


our rhythm flows together

by uwuxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: Jaemin, Yangyang notices idly as Guanheng paints dark blue nail polish over his nails, has pretty hands. They're nicely shaped, with delicate fingers and well-shaped nails and they would, without a shadow of a doubt, look great in laced in Yangyang’s.They would also look great closed around Yangyang's neck, squeezing until air could barely make it to his desperate lungs and—holyshitis Yangyang getting ahead of himself.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 198





	our rhythm flows together

**Author's Note:**

> i am here to say that this was meant to just be a pwp. 3000 words maximum. MAXIMUM. and now it's fucking 7000. how the hell did i get here.  
> anyways! enjoy some jaemin and yangyang!  
> title taken from nectar by wayv

Jaemin, Yangyang notices idly as Guanheng paints dark blue nail polish over his nails, has pretty hands. They're nicely shaped, with delicate fingers and well-shaped nails and they would, without a shadow of a doubt, look great in laced in Yangyang’s.

They would also look great closed around Yangyang's neck, squeezing until air could barely make it to his desperate lungs and—holy  _ shit _ is Yangyang getting ahead of himself.

Yangyang takes a soft breath and looks away from Jaemin’s fingers to try and gather what little of his thoughts remain in his head. Jaemin is just over to get his nails done and borrow Guanheng’s Survey II notes. Jaemin is  _ not _ over for Yangyang to fantasize about how nice his fingers would look wrapped around his throat. That is wildly inappropriate and Guanheng would smack him for it. As he should, really, because Yangyang is losing his mind rapidly.

(Despite this, however, he wants to know if Jaemin would be down with choking him.)

"That color is nice," he says, lifting his cherry Coke up to his lips to take a sip like he isn’t in the midst of thinking horrible thoughts about one of his best friends' nicely shaped hands. "I thought you were going to stick with black, though?" Nonchalance is good. It makes it seem like Yangyang's thoughts are on something other than choking. He is  _ great  _ at this. 

Jaemin looks up at him from where he's playing Candy Crush with the hand not in Guanheng's grasp. He's on a high level and Yangyang admires his commitment to a stupid mobile game. Yangyang had to delete Candy Crush within a week of downloading it because he was going to do something stupid like spend real money in order not to lose every level over twenty. He has  _ dignity _ and  _ dignity _ means that he only spends money on animal crossing: pocket camp and lee taemin's bubble. "I almost switched over to red," he says, and Yangyang's mind moves quickly to imagine a sultry red on Jaemin's nails while he brings them up to Yangyang's mouth to suck. A candy apple would also look very nice before it vanished into the sweet cavity of Yangyang's mouth.

Oh. This is getting out of hand.

"But," Jaemin continues, completely oblivious to the raging horny thoughts that are running through Yangyang's mind, "I thought the midnight blue was a nice choice for fall!"

"It is," Yangyang finds himself agreeing like he has any clue what the appropriate fall colors are. He thinks red or black would work, too, but he's too stupidly obsessed with Jaemin's hands as he sticks the freshly painted one under Guanheng's UV light to dry to say anything about that. "It looks nice." That sounds dumb, even to his own ears.

"You said that already," Jaemin points out with a snicker, setting his phone down and offering his hand to Guanheng so he could apply a new coat of midnight blue along his nails. "Sre you distracted, Yangyang? I didn't think pocket camp had that much to distract you."

Jaemin's right, the little gacha game does not have that much for him to do so he has no real cover, and Yangyang offers him a charming little gummy smile. "You're just so pretty, nana~" Honesty is the best policy, right? It’s not completely honest, but that’s alright, Jaemin will forgive him and what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.

"You're prettier~" Jaemin coos back, batting his stupidly long eyelashes at Yangyang as Guanheng pretends to gag across from him.

Yangyang would feel bad if he gave a single fuck about anything other than the fact that Jaemin just called him 'pretty'. More than that, Jaemin said that Yangyang was prettier than Jaemin himself. It's definitely a lie, but Yangyang is a dumb little bisexual who will take every compliment that the object of his affections is willing to give him.

Yangyang does not ask Jaemin to choke him before he leaves the dorm to go back to the room he shares with Jeno, mostly because Guanheng is right there and would probably kick him out on principle, but also because he is absolutely terrified of being told 'no'. The possibility of him asking another time is on the table, once he figures out how to ask his friend "hey, I think your hands are pretty and I'd love to choke on them. It would also be so fucking neat if you could wrap them around my throat and cut off my air supply" without making it weird.

There's probably no way for it to not be weird.

(◡‿◡✿)

Predictably, when Yangyang goes to Donghyuck with his problem, he's laughed at until he tries to smother the older boy with the furry pillow that decorates his otherwise undecorated bed. he knows that he's fucking stupid, he doesn't need hyuck's bright laught to tell him as much, but it still hurts.

"Stop trying to suffocate me!" Donghyuck cackles as he pushes the pillow away and scoots up to lean against the wall. There are tears in his eyes from the force of his laughter and he wipes them away with a soft giggle at Yangyang's expense. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he starts with another giggle and reaches over to pull Yangyang into a hug. it's a comfort and he lays his head on Hyuck's shoulder with a sweet little pout. "So, Jaemin, huh?" It doesn’t sound judgmental, more of a gentle encouragement for Yangyang to open up. It’s nice.

"Jaemin's hands, specifically," Yangyang clarifies like that changes the circumstances of how utterly fucking embarrassing this whole situation is. "They're nice hands," he offers lamely when he feels Donghyuck snort against his cheek. “But Jaemin is also...Jaemin, you know? I’ve had a crush on him since freshman orientation.”

"I have nice hands and you don't want me to choke you," Donghyuck points out and, yeah. He has a point with that one. “But yeah, I know. Everyone falls in love with Jaemin at some point.”

Everyone  _ does _ fall in love with Jaemin but Yangyang wants more than just a fleeting attraction. "If I asked you to choke me, would you choke me?" Yangyang asks to another laugh and a firm shake of Donghyuck's head. The soft hair at the end of his mullet tickles his nose and he has to pull away to sneeze, a soft smile on his face. "Exactly, so you see now why I can't just fucking ask Jaemin to choke me."

"I, personally, wouldn't choke you if you asked; I said absolutely nothing about Jaemin. I know for a fact that he's into that sort of thing."

Yangyang considers that information and knows, somehow, that he can trust it. But then it registers and he squints at Donghyuck, head tilting to the side. "Are you saying that you've been in bed with Jaemin? Are you saying that you’ve  _ choked _ Jaemin?"

Donghyuck squawks, but it's not a 'no' and Yangyang, while offended that he wasn't in the loop before, very much wants to be in the loop now. "That's not a 'no', Hyuck! Tell me everything!"

"There is literally nothing to tell, Yang! We just made out once and I brought my hand up to pull him closer and he moaned and...I learned things about him that day!"

"But that tells me that he likes to be choked. That does not provide me the necessary information to know if he likes choking people and most specifically if he would be down for choking me!"

"I think the most important bridge we have to cross is if he wants to fuck you at all."

Yangyang fucking hates when Donghyuck has the absolute nerve to have common sense. How dare he? Yangyang just wants their hot friend with his hot hands to choke him without it being weird and Donghyuck has to go and hurt his feelings.

"I think it's gonna be a  _ little _ weird," Donghyuck admits as he brushes his fingers through Yangyang's hair and brings him back down to cuddle into his side again. Chopped is playing quietly in the background and it helps to soothe Yangyang's mildly frazzled nerves. "But that doesn't mean that we can't ask him."

And this is why Donghyuck is one of Yangyang's best friends. He’s a bit of an asshole, sure, but he’s willing to work with Yangyang and his dumb desires.

“Do you think I could just text him like, “hey bro, do you want to choke me”?”

Donghyuck groans and shakes his head. “No, I absolutely fucking do not think you can do that.”

Yangyang still considers it. 

(◡‿◡✿)

"You want Jaemin to choke you?" Jeno asks like he's asking Yangyang where he got his shoes from or what that coffee shop they passed on their way to the bookstore was called. It's so fucking casual that if Yangyang wasn't above all shame at this point, he's sure that he would be as bright red as a Starbucks holiday cup. "Like, in a 'I would let Na Jaemin kill me' kind of way or in a 'I think Jaemin is hot and I would like for him to hold me by the throat and asphyxiate me sexily' kind of way?"

Yangyang does not understand why Jeno thinks he cannot want both. "Why can't I have both?" He says, biting down on his boba straw as he frowns at Jeno's little beauty mark by his eye. Glaring at Jeno's sweet face is difficult, but it's a lot easier to glare at a specific part of his face. it's not quite as satisfying but it gets the job done. "Can I not find a boy hot and want him to kill me?"

Jeno, surprisingly, does not seem phased by this. "So. What i'm getting is you want to date my best friend and have kinky sex with him?"

Earth signs are so fucking  _ annoying _ . Why did Jeno have to drag him like that? What has Yangyang ever done to Jeno? He realizes, belatedly, that this conversation is probably an assault on Jeno's peace so maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Yangyang does deserve to be dragged by the ends of his hair. He regrets coming to Jeno but there’s no one he trusts more than Jeno when it comes to Jaemin."If I say 'yes', will you help me make that happen?"

Jeno lifts his boba up with a warm eye smile and inclines it in Yangyang's direction. " _ Happily _ ."

If Yangyang didn't want to kiss Jeno's roommate and platonic soulmate within an inch of his life, he'd probably want to kiss Jeno. "You are my savior, you know that?"

"I know that," Jeno says with benevolent grace before he chokes on too many tapioca pearls. It's a little deserved but Yangyang does not laugh. He doesn't. He swears. "Okay, so, do you have any plans for asking Jaemin out?"

“I was considering texting him 'ahaha hey nana no homo but can you fucking asphyxiate me'," Yangyang admits, knowing with his entire being that it is one of the dumbest sentences to ever leave his mouth and knowing that Jeno is not only going to laugh at him, but probably rescind his help.

"In order to show you just how much i care about you and your happiness," Jeno says slowly, sipping his boba with a lot more care this time, "I'm not going to tell Renjun that you said that stupid shit." Yangyang is endlessly grateful for this information. He doesn’t need Renjun on his case for being stupid. "And while being straightforward with Nana is like, the easiest way to get what you want from him, I do think that saying that is...a little too straightforward? Also, if you say 'no homo' I am positive that he won't want to choke you at all and you don't want that. Or he  _ will  _ want to choke you and it won’t be in the sexy way.” 

He's right, Yangyang doesn't want that, but that doesn't stop Yangyang from pouting around his straw and looking down at his phone. There are no answers for him in his lock screen so he looks back up at Jeno, eyes wide and pleading. "Jeno, Jen, please, I am desperate."

"To be choked by my roommate." Jeno’s voice is flat and unimpressed and too reminiscent of Renjun for Yangyang’s comfort.

"Yeah, I thought we covered that?" Yangyang pouts even more before he sees Jeno get a text message. "Is that him?"

Jeno is not impressed and unlocks his phone. "Yeah. Do you want to buy his boba because I think that's the easiest way to get his hands around your throat."

"Or in my mouth," Yangyang says with a wistful sigh as he gets up to go order Jaemin's caffe with milk foam and Jeno stares at him with a look somewhere between disgust and reluctant admiration. "Does he want boba?"

"Yeah, you absolute fucking degenerate, he does."

“I don't know if he likes boba in his coffee, Jeno! I know he likes them in his milk tea!”

**jeno:** yangyang wants you to choke him

**jaemin:** does yangyang know you're telling me this?

**jeno:** lmao of course not he has no idea how to ask you

**jaemin:** awww, that's cute~

**jaemin:** do you want to let him know that i want to choke him? because i want to choke him.

**jeno:** nothing about that surprises me actually

**jeno:** also no i’m not gonna fucking tell him that you want to choke him

**jeno:** YOU can do that

**jaemin:** ugh, fine

Yangyang comes back to their table with Jaemin's boba and another pout. "I still don't know how to ask him to choke me," he mumbles, setting the cup down and watching the milk foam sink down into the iced coffee as it waits for Jaemin to come and claim it. It's pretty and distracting enough that Yangyang loses himself in it. 

"Honestly, I am of the belief that you can just ask him to choke you nicely. I think he'd be more into it than you probably think he is," Jeno says with a grin as he goes through his last of his boba.

Yangyang looks skeptical as he squints at Jeno over his own cup. There's something suspicious there, but he supposes Jeno does know Jaemin better than anyone else on the campus so if he says Jaemin is into choking him, who is  _ Yangyang _ to disagree? Ii mean, if you say so?"

"If Jeno says what?" Jaemin's voice cuts through the quiet suddenly and Yangyang lifts his head so fast that he gets vertigo. His hair is blue now, when did he dye it blue?, and his pretty hand crosses Yangyang's line of vision as he picks up his cup.

His nail polish is pink now, too. Yangyang wants his fingers in his mouth even  _ more. _ What the  _ fuck _ .

"Nothing important," Yangyang cuts in just as Jeno's mouth opens and he prepares himself to expose yanyang within an inch of his life. "Do you have class soon?"

Jaemin shakes his head as he stabs his straw – black metal, reusable – into the cup and takes an appreciative sip. Jaemin has reusable straws and cares about the planet. That's so sexy, at least to Yangyang. "Nah, I have the afternoon off. what about you?"

Yangyang has a class in two hours, but he doesn't want to say as much because what if Jaemin wants to hang out? Fuck Chinese when the boy of Yangyang's most horny dreams is right there, possibly prepared to choke him.

He needs to take a cold fucking shower, is what he needs to do.

"I have a class in two hours," he finally admits as he chews on his plastic straw. Maybe Jaemin would like him more if he was trying to save the sea turtles with a metal straw, too. He should steal one from dejun, who has a veritable collection of the damn things.

Jaemin hums softly in thought and when his lips pull away from the straw there's a faint imprint of lipgloss left behind. It doesn't have a color but that doesn't stop Yangyang's stupid horny brain from going full  _ record scratch _ with the new information. "Do you wanna go for a quick walk in the park?" He asks, eyes playful as Yangyang's eyes dip down to where his index finger taps on the top of the cup in front of him. "The swing set should be open this time of day since the kids are still in school.”

A walk with the prettiest boy on campus and the possibility of making an ass of himself on a children's swing set is too tempting of an offer for Yangyang to ignore at this point in his life. It's probably a little irresponsible but Professor Qian loves him and also knows he's taking the Chinese language as an easy credit."Sure, why not? Are you coming, Jeno?"

Jeno snorts, tossing his cup in the nearby trash can. "I don't think I'm  _ invited _ , yang. also, i have to go help Renjun in the ceramics studio before he has a meltdown and destroys the snail tea set he made."

Wait. What did Jeno mean when he said he wasn’t invited?

Jaemin blinks. "Snail...tea set? Is he okay?"

"No," Jeno responds with a long-suffering sigh and gets up to go get his boyfriend boba before he goes to intervene in his madness. "He called it a snea set. See you back at the dorm, Jaemin. Text me if I should find somewhere else to be."

Yangyang has another loud record scratch moment in his brain as the words register and Jaemin salutes Jeno with a crooning "Will do~" as his roommate goes to the counter. "What."

"What?" Jaemin asks innocently and Yangyang realizes, rather suddenly, that he is absolutely  _ in _ for it. "C'mon, I wanna get on the swings before the annoying moms and their kids tell us we're too old for the swings."

It's as simple as that, apparently. Jaemin buys Yangyang another cup of brown sugar boba as Yangyang goes to throw his out and suddenly they're on their way to the park across the street from their campus as if this is the most normal thing in the world. As Yangyang closes his lips around his straw, still plastic as he didn't want to buy one when dejun has so  _ many _ , he guesses that it just might be normal? people went on walks with their crushes all of the time, right? That is a normal thing that people did.

"Care to share your thoughts with the class?" Jaemin asks once they're well on their way to the swings, his hand just a hair away from Yangyang's own as they walk. There are no birds chirping and the sky is kind of dark so there aren't many people in the park and it's really nice to be alone with Jaemin like this.

Even if he wants him to expose his secrets like it's nothing. "What do you mean?" He takes a sip of his boba and is careful not to choke on the pearls as Jaemin looks over at him. He's got a hell of an unimpressed face and it's  _ intimidating  _ to be on the other side of it. "okay, but you get to pick one thought."

Jaemin hums. "How many options do I have?" He asks, slurping his boba before stirring the foam with his straw.

"Three." Yangyang is still playing with the devil with that one but he's willing to do it. All three thoughts are about Jaemin and if Jaemin plays his cards right, he won't pick the one that's been living in Yangyang's brain rent-free for the better part of the past two weeks.

"Okay," Jaemin says slowly, stopping to face Yangyang with a playful smile on his lips. "Thought number three."

Well, fuck.

"Are you sure? You commit to thought number three?" Yangyang asks before sinking his teeth into his straw and wondering if Jaemin can tell if he changes what the third thought is before confessing it.

"I commit~" Jaemin sing-songs and Yangyang feels his life flash before his eyes. "Thought number three; shoot."

Yangyang swallows thickly and decides to just bite the bullet. "I want you to choke me," he admits just loud enough to be heard and blinks at Jaemin with an innocence he doesn't feel. His cheeks are burning so brightly he's sure that the astronauts at the international space station can see them. "In like, a sexy way? You know?"

Jaemin does not seem wholly surprised with this information and taps his fingers against the side of his boba cup with a small hum. "I know. You know, you could have lied about what the thought was," he points out, lips quirked up into a smile. It's not mocking but it does make Yangyang's cheeks burn even brighter. "I wouldn't have known either way."

"I think if I didn't tell you eventually I was going to explode," Yangyang admits around his straw, pouting just a little. "And you provided me with the best opportunity to tell you." He looks away from Jaemin to the swings, blessedly empty and away from the people walking through the park. Yangyang is sure that someone has already heard his confession, but he doesn't want anyone  _ else _ to hear him if Jaemin makes him beg to be choked.

It seems like something Jaemin would do, if Yangyang is being completely honest. He won’t say that he’s not interested in it. 

"Can we go to the swings?" Yangyang says once Jaemin's gaze gets to be a little too heavy on his shoulders. "I feel like this conversation would be easier if we were sitting down..."

"Of course," Jaemin smiles sweetly and holds his hand out to Yangyang, wiggling his pretty, pink-painted fingers in Yangyang's direction. It takes Yangyang a second to take it but when he does, Jaemin tangles their fingers together with a sweet little coo. They're softer than Yangyang imagined they'd be with Jaemin's art major. Maybe it's the clay that he and Renjun play in for most of their classes but they're just... _ so _ soft. "You're staring."

"I think your hands are really nice," Yangyang mumbles as Jaemin opens the gate to the swings with his hip and leads the way in. "Like, they're so soft? How are they so soft?"

"Lotion. Also I like to throw with porcelain, which is a little gentler on my fingers than the darker clays," Jaemin answers like any word past 'lotion' makes sense to Yangyang's international studies brain. He wishes he was more artistic sometimes, if only to spend more time with Jaemin when he's doing his work. "How long have you been staring at my hands, Yangie?"

Yangyang is not sure where to start with that one. Jaemin has always kind of been there and beautiful off in the sidelines and Yangyang has always  _ looked _ at him. "I think when you came over to get your nails painted," Yangyang says slowly as he sits down on the swing, Jaemin's hand still in his. His middle finger is painted a sparkling pink and it's so lovely. "Did 'Dery do this manicure? it's nice..."

"No, I went to Miss Cici's salon. She wanted to give me, like, a full set of acrylics but it just didn't make sense for all of the wheel work I do." Jaemin is playing with Yangyang’s fingers now and it is something like heaven, to be held in his hands like this. “So, you’ve been thinking about me choking you for two weeks?”

“And sucking on your fingers,” Yangyang adds like that was fucking necessary in this already embarrassing time in his life. “I just think you’re hot, honestly. Everything about you is hot, not  _ just _ your hands.”

“Your foot in mouth syndrome is chronic, huh?” Jaemin giggles, squeezing Yangyang’s hand as he pushes his swing lazily with his foot. “I’d like to choke you but I have one condition.”

Yangyang is so stuck on ‘I'd like to choke you’ that he doesn’t even really care about the condition, whatever it may be. “Sure, anything,” he says like a complete and utter dumbass. 

Jaemin leans over to look at him, lips shining faintly from the remnants of the gloss and guiding Yangyang’s eyes to them like a moth to a flame. “You have to be my boyfriend~ I’m not just going to choke you and hand you over to someone else. You have to be mine.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ , that is far more than Yangyang ever expected from this, actually. He’d  _ expected _ a sort of hit- it-and-quit-it situation with Jaemin, he did not expect a commitment from the boy of his dreams but the reality of the situation is better than anything he could have ever hoped. “Wait. Pause. You want to date me?”

Jaemin laughs, not unkindly, leaning over to press his lips to Yangyang’s. It’s nothing more than a brush of their lips but it’s enough to make Yangyang giggle softly. “Yeah, yeah, I do.” And it’s as simple as that.

Yangyang had no clue that it could ever be as simple as that. But he’ll think about it when he doesn’t have more pressing concerns like leaning over and kissing Jaemin properly, hand cradling his jaw and eyes sliding closed at the slight stick of Jaemin’s lip gloss against his lips. If Jaemin holding his hand was heaven, kissing Jaemin is like Elysium. His lips taste like vanilla and coffee and Yangyang has never tasted anything better as his tongue slides over Jaemin’s and his thumb strokes tenderly over his cheek. “You taste good,” Yangyang whispers as they break apart, smiling as Jaemin laughs softly. 

“Are you down with skipping class?” Jaemin asks, pressing soft kisses over Yangyang’s cheek before pulling away to properly swing.

“...Uh, maybe,” Yangyang says dumbly, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check if he has a quiz. He doesn’t but this also feels...fast. He wants it. He wants to be choked so  _ bad _ but he’s nervous. “Can we go on a date if I skip?”

Jaemin smiles at him, boba cup tucked between his thighs. “We can~”

Hell yeah.

(◡‿◡✿)

Yangyang does not know how he ends up in Jaemin’s lap after they go out for dinner but he isn’t complaining as Jaemin’s nails dig into his hips and his teeth pull lightly on Yangyang’s bottom lip. He sits back on his ankles and slowly slides his hands down Jaemin’s chest as Jaemin licks slowly into his mouth. It’s heaven and hell slowly intertwining between their mouths as Jaemin grips his thighs and it feels  _ perfect  _ and completely untouchable. This is their bubble, this is all there is to him right now.

“Baby,” Jaemin sighs as their hips rock lazily into each other, drawing a low groan from his swollen lips. “Baby, stop…” He eases Yangyang back to sit on his thighs so he can look him in the eye. “Gotta talk real quick..”

Yangyang whines, shifting a little in Jaemin’s lap before he’s pinned under his heated gaze. He brings his hands up to rest in Jaemin’s shoulders, squeezing them to try and center himself. “Talk...?”

“About this.” Jaemin traces a long finger over Yangyang’s throat, pupils dilating as Yangyang whimpers at the touch. “Do you not want to breathe or do you just want for it hard to be hard to breathe?” He doesn’t hold Yangyang’s throat just yet to give him a chance to answer with a clearer head. Those are so many words and Yangyang simply whines again, tipping his head back to offer his throat up to Jaemin again.

Jaemin isn’t tolerating his display much to Yangyang’s dismay. “Yangyang, I need you to focus,” Jaemin coos softly, moving his finger from Yangyang’s throat. Yangyang thinks that Jaemin likes playing him like a fiddle and would feel a little more disrespected by it if he didn’t find it so fucking hot. “I need to know how you want me to choke you, baby.”

Baby. Yangyang likes when Jaemin calls him baby. He really likes that. “Okay,” he says slowly, moving his head down so he can look Jaemin in the eye again. “I think just...hard to breathe for now, yeah? That should be fine.” What he doesn’t say is that he would be completely fine with Jaemin killing him if he wanted to because he’s not entirely sure that Jaemin would be into that. He's not even sure if he’s into that, he just thinks Jaemin is perfect and hot. “And maybe more later?”

Jaemin hums softly, putting his hand back on Yangyang’s throat as he leans in to kiss him deeply. His tongue makes its way into the willing cavern of Yangyang’s mouth and he’s dizzy with the taste of Jaemin on his tongue and the weight of his hand on his throat. Jaemin isn’t gripping him or anything, simply resting the flat of his palm over his Adam's apple but it’s enough to make Yangyang’s eyes roll back and shoulders shudder with a desperate little moan. It feels delicious already and they haven’t even done anything.

Yangyang can’t wait until they do.

“Is this okay, baby?” Jaemin whispers against his lips, chuckling softly as Yangyang’s tongue flicks out to tease lightly over his lips. “Answer or I move my hand.”

“It’s okay.” The words come out in a tumble that earns him another chuckle and a light squeeze of Jaemin’s perfect fingers around the side of his throat. It’s nothing in the great scheme of things that can come from breath play but Yangyang’s hips jerk down against Jaemin’s as he draws in a shaking breath. “Oh, Jaemin...”

Jaemin smiles against his lips and pets along the side of Yangyang’s throat with his thumb, his free hand slipping down the back of his jeans to grip the globe of his ass. “I haven’t even done that much, baby...” Yangyang moans again and Jaemin bites down on his bottom lip, tugging it lightly. “You like when I call you baby?”

“Mmhmm...” he sighs, leaning in to kiss Jaemin again as his fingers tighten their grip. It’s intoxicating to be at Jaemin’s mercy like this and what little oxygen that makes its way to his lungs is swiftly stolen by Jaemin’s lips. All of the blood in his head is rushing down to his dick, trapped between the stiff fabric of his jeans and the heat of Jaemin’s cock tenting his Adidas track pants.

“You’re doing so good,” Jaemin whispers, fingers flexing just slightly as he pulls their hips flush together. “Such a good baby for me, Yangie...”

Yangyang’s eyes roll back in his head and he moans Jaemin’s name like it’s a prayer, long lashes fluttering desperately on his cheeks. “For you...”

“Exactly.” If Yangyang had the presence of mind to open his eyes and look at Jaemin, he would have caught the dark, possessive glint that has taken over his typically soft eyes. “I’m going to hold you a little tighter, okay?” Yangyang moans in answer, pouting when Jaemin tuts. “Words, baby. Don’t you want to be good for me?”

Yangyang wants desperately to be good for Jaemin. “Yes, it’s okay...”

“Good boy.” He closes his fingers tighter around Yangyang’s throat before he can gather enough wits to respond and Yangyang trembles above him, head tipped back and eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling as his hips buck down against Jaemin for any friction he can get. “That’s it, you’re being so good...”

The praise strokes down Yangyang’s spine and he arches up, mouth hanging open slightly as he tries to create a smoother rhythm to grind down with. The longer Jaemin holds his throat between his pretty, pink-painted fingers, the more Yangyang thinks that he might actually be in love with him. He knows that they just started dating less than a few hours ago but he is in love with Jaemin. No one has ever made him feel this good and he is positive that no one ever can again.

Jaemin releases his hold on Yangyang’s throat with no warning and Yangyang’s head flops forward on his shoulder as a full body tremor shakes his frame. His hands are absolutely trembling on Jaemin’s shoulders but he feels so fucking good that he can’t find it in him to hate the overwhelming feeling of air rushing to fill his lungs. “Fuck,” Yangyang gasps, lifting his head to nuzzle his cheek against Jaemin. “Fuck, that felt so good...” Jaemin pets sweetly over the side of his face and kisses the shell of his ear just to get him to tremble against him again. 

It’s not until the hand that had been squeezing his ass slips around to cup the damp spot in his jeans that Yangyang realizes that he came. “Holy shit...” He wants to be embarrassed but the way that Jaemin is looking at him...

He feels like the sexiest man alive under that gaze. cumming early might be embarrassing but Jaemin clearly thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen and Yangyang is not going to contradict him.

“You liked it that much, baby?” Jaemin whispers in his ear, fingers dancing over the quickly cooling denim. “Can you go again?”

Yangyang knows good and fucking well that his dick will do absolutely anything that Jaemin wants. They are on the same page when it comes to that. “Yeah, yeah...”

Jaemin grins like the cat who got the cream as he pushes Yangyang onto his back and spreads his legs as far as the jeans will allow. “Good,” he coos, unzipping his jeans slowly as he grins down at Yangyang, “because I’m going to ride you.”

Yeah, Yangyang is absolutely fucking in love with Jaemin. “Please,” he begs, trailing off in his desperation before Jaemin silences him with two fingers pressed to his lips. Yangyang doesn’t hesitate to take them into his mouth, tongue slowly dragging over the soft skin with a small moan. His fingers taste a little like the rose and lemon soap he’d washed them with when they came in and Yangyang doesn’t hate it as he laves his tongue between them. It’s fucking perfect, drool peeking out from the corners of his lips as Jaemin slowly fucks his fingers over his tongue. 

“You’re so good, baby...” Jaemin sounds breathless like he was the one who’d been choked scant minutes before, his cheeks flushed as he pushes his fingers back into Yangyang’s mouth until he gags and drool drips down his chin. “So fucking good... Will you stay still while I finger myself?”

Yangyang gags himself on Jaemin’s fingers again when he tries to nod eagerly, his hands falling to the sheets to grip them tightly. “Oh, fuck.” It’s clear Jaemin didn’t expect that sort of obedience and Yangyang is more than happy to surprise him like this. 

“Okay, okay... Let me just...” It’s with great reluctance that Jaemin gets off of Yangyang’s lap and pulls his spit slick fingers from his lips, but he slowly drags them over Yangyang’s tongue and chin as a sweet promise. “Clothes off.” the command is off handed but Yangyang rushes to obey as Jaemin climbs off of the bed to go dig in his nightstand for lube and a condom. They’re both tossed onto the bed when he finds them and Yangyang tilts his head to the side to watch as Jaemin peels his jeans and briefs down his thighs in a surprisingly smooth motion. He’s so fucking sexy that Yangyang can’t believe his luck. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Yangyang breathes out as Jaemin climbs back onto the bed to straddle his chest. “Like, the hottest fucking person I’ve ever seen.”

Jaemin laughs softly, sitting up on his knees and popping the cap to the lube and slicking his fingers up carefully. Yangyang is fucking transfixed. “Do you mean that, baby?” He almost sounds shy and Yangyang is determined for Jaemin to know that he is, in fact, the single sexiest man on the planet from this moment on.

“Of course I mean it,” he says, fingers twitching just away from Jaemin’s thighs to keep from grabbing them. “Can I..?”

“Touch?” Jaemin asks, sitting up a little higher, resting his hand on Yangyang’s chest as the fingers of his right hand reach back behind him to tease over his hole. Yangyang watches with wide eyes as Jaemin’s breath hitches and his long lashes fall onto his cheeks as his head tips back in gentle pleasure. He’s beautiful. “My thighs only...” And Yangyang is happy to comply.

He wraps his hands around Jaemin’s thighs, massaging the muscles there as he watches Jaemin’s face. He’s tempted to watch Jaemin’s wrist as he fucks his fingers into himself but the way his face contorts with pleasure is far more interesting than anything Yangyang can make up in his fantasies. Yangyang feels his sanity slowly slipping away as Jaemin starts to bounce on his own fingers, head thrown back to bare the pretty column of his throat and...yeah, Yangyang wants to curl his fingers around it. Maybe next time.

Definitely next time, he thinks as Jaemin’s nails claw down his chest. 

“You’re so pretty,” Yangyang whispers as he slides his hands up to squeeze Jaemin’s hips. “Just... _ look _ at you...” He doesn’t have the beautiful words he wants to use to describe Jaemin, poetry has never been his thing, but he thinks that Jaemin is as pretty as a gorgeous sunset or a newly bloomed flower in spring.

Jaemin bites his lip before his mouth falls open in a surprised moan, shoulders hunching forward as he brushes his fingers against his prostate. “fuck, Yangyang, put the condom on..” Yangyang moves his hands away from Jaemin’s thighs quickly to reach for the condom and tear the packet open to roll it down onto his cock, unsurprisingly as hard as he was when he crawled into Jaemin’s lap to kiss him absolutely fucking senseless. 

“Are you ready, baby?” The words slip from Yangyang’s lips easily as his hands come back to rest on Jaemin’s flexed thighs, eyes traveling down from the flush on Jaemin’s chest to the angry red tip of his cock. It’s actually kind of unfair how pretty every single part of Jaemin is. If he believed in the gods, he’d absolutely pour one out for whoever took the time to make na Jaemin as perfect and pretty as he is just for Yangyang.

“I thought you were my baby,” Jaemin teases, reaching between them both to hold Yangyang’s cock steady enough for him to slowly lower himself down onto.

“Who says we can’t be each other’s babies?” Yangyang counters before his mouth falls open in a desperate moan as Jaemin shifts his hips and starts to sink down onto his cock with a breathy moan of his own. “Oh, god, you’re so fucking tight...”

Jaemin drags his hands down Yangyang’s chest, his head falling forward as he bottoms out and gasps with every small twitch of his hips. “Yangyang, baby, fuck...” He breathes as Yangyang rubs slow circles on the inside of his thighs. It’s a heady moment while Jaemin adjusts and Yangyang takes in the flush that burns from the tips of his ears down to his chest. He thinks he tells Jaemin he’s pretty again in between gibberish moans but all he can really focus on is how tight Jaemin feels around him and how close his fingers are to squeezing Yangyang’s throat.

Again.

God, he wants Jaemin to choke him again.

When Jaemin starts to move, however, every thought flies right out of his brain and he throws his head back to bask in the smooth slide of his cock inside of Jaemin’s silky walls while Jaemin’s thighs squeeze tightly on either side of his hips. He knows he starts babbling again but Jaemin is moaning a series of expletives mixed in with Yangyang’s name and he can’t be assed to be understandable. Yangyang doesn’t know how long they move together like this, hands squeezing finger-shaped bruises into each other’s skin.

It’s nothing short of fucking ecstasy.

And then Jaemin’s hand comes up to squeeze over his throat again and Yangyang swears to everything on earth that he sees heaven. His senses narrow in on the tandem squeezes of Jaemin’s hand around his throat and Jaemin’s ass around his cock and it takes a herculean effort to keep from busting in that moment. Jaemin is too much and just enough all at once and Yangyang’s nails dig sharp crescents into his hips as he slams his hips up just as Jaemin comes down to a broken cry of his name. He has enough of a brain left to curl one of his hands around Jaemin’s cock and stroke him in time with his rough pace. 

“Yangyang, Yangyang,” his name is a chant on Jaemin’s tongue as Jaemin grinds down into his thrusts and Yangyang is drowning in him. “I’m close, baby, fuck..”

Yangyang is desperate to see the way that Jaemin’s face contorts in pleasure as he orgasms and doubles his efforts, mouth hanging open in awed pants as Jaemin’s head falls back in pleasure and his fingers convulse around Yangyang’s throat. “Cum for me, baby, come on…”

Jaemin’s back bows in a graceful curve as he moans Yangyang’s name loud enough for his neighbors to hear and he paints Yangyang’s chest white. He’s fucking  _ exquisite _ and Yangyang’s pace stutters before he throws his head back and gasps Jaemin’s name like a prayer as his hand leaves his throat. 

“Holy shit…” Jaemin pants, bracing his arms on Yangyang’s chest as his sweat soaked blue fringe sticks to his forehead. “That was…”

“Mind blowing?” Yangyang suggests, carding his clean hand through Jaemin’s hair before pulling him down for a slow kiss. Their tongues move together slowly and even if Yangyang winces as Jaemin lays against his chest and smears cum between their bellies, it feels so nice. 

“Mind blowing is a good phrase,” Jaemin agrees once they part. He brushes their noses together and looks down at Yangyang with a fond grin. “How do you feel about showering together?”

It sounds sexy and dangerous in equal measure and Yangyang grins at him. “Like one of us is gonna bust our asses because we can’t stop touching each other.”

“Maybe~” Jaemin laughs and steals another kiss, fingers tracing idly over Yangyang’s cheek. “But it could be fun.”

“If we die, I'm blaming you.”

“I accept that.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna hear me cry about jaemin, you can follow me below:   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/faeriedoyoung)


End file.
